Paparazzean a mi amor platonico
by danalia
Summary: Secuela de Paparazeada en Tanabata... Descubran las consecuencias que trajo el Paparazzeo de Kanae al pequeño Hiou-kun. Este fic (one-shot) participa del reto mensual: El monstro verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Este fic (one-shot) participa del reto mensual: El monstro verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de mi one-shot "Pararazeada en Tanabata", por lo que no lo entenderán si no lo han leído… Por otro lado, esta historia está conectada con otro one-shot llamado "Paparazzean a mi mejor amiga", asique les recomiendo pasar a leerlo (aunque no es obligación).

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Hiou (_cursiva_ y su moustro de celos en **negrita**). Sin más, espero les guste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Paparazzean a mi amor platónico

_¿Es en serio?... "Actriz loli-shota es descubierta en Tanabata"… Demonios, estaba seguro de habían estado demasiado ocupados con mis padres como para darse cuenta. Espero que Kanae esté bien…_

—Aquí estamos con la noticia del día… Kotonomi Kanae; una actriz novata que trabaja en un drama muy popular, ha sido descubierta en el festival de Tanabata junto a Uesugi Hiou, un actor mucho menor de edad que ella.

—¿Menor?... Si no es más que un niño —_No soy un niño._

—No, él realmente tiene 12 años. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño de primaria.

—Aun así, me sorprende que ella tenga el valor de salir con él como si nada.

—Bien podría estar asiéndolo para hacerse más reconocida en el medio. Es bien sabido que no existe la mala publicidad y estamos hablando del hijo de una de las parejas más populares en el mundo del espectáculo…

_¿Están locos o qué?... Ella jamás haría algo así. Después de todo, ha trabajado mucho para ser reconocida como actriz por sus habilidades, no lo ensuciaría con este tipo de publicidad._

—**Seguro que no harían tanto escándalo si la hubieran visto con otra persona.**

—Cierto…Oe, espera ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?

—**Lo siento, no me presente. Soy una parte de ti, mi nombre es Celos **—_Dijo mientras revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza. Era pequeño, muy parecido a mí, tenía cuernos y un extraño color verde._

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy celoso?

—**¿No es obvio?**

—No digas estupideces ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?

—**Porque la cita casual que tuviste con la chica que te gusta podría hacer que ella no vuelva a acercarse a ti. Estás celoso de aquellos que pueden estar con ella sin parecer su hermano menor.**

—Eso… No, definitivamente eso no va a pasar. A ella no le importo que ese tipo dijera que era una actriz shotacon cuando me dio los chocolates de San Valentín.

—**Pero aquella vez no pasó de una simple amenaza, esta vez es un hecho.**

—Demonios… Si tú eres una parte de mí ¿No deberías ayudarme en vez de deprimirme aún más?

—**Yo solo digo lo que sientes, muestro aquella preocupación que hay en tu corazón y claro que te ayudare. Para eso estoy aquí… Sería bueno hablar con ella.**

—Así es… Así podré saber cómo está, pero es mejor terminar las grabaciones de la tarde antes de ir.

* * *

—Escena 173, terminada…

—Buen trabajo, Hiou-kun.

—Matsuda, ya puedes irte. Tengo algo que hacer…

—Ya veo, pero Kanae-san te está esperando.

—Eh?

—¿Le digo que estas ocupado?

—No, yo hablare con ella...

* * *

—Kanae…

—Hiou-kun ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, tu… ¿Estas bien?

—Eh?... Ah!, claro. Lo dices por el paparazzeo ¿verdad?

—Sí, pensé que estarías molesta.

—Lo estoy… Estoy molesta con esos estúpidos programas de farándula, estoy molesta con esa bruja que me llevo a ese festival, estoy molesta con el festival y por sobre todo, estoy molesta conmigo misma por pedir un deseo que podría malinterpretarse.

—Eh? ¿El deseo de Tanabata?... —_Pregunte para verla asentir con la cabeza _—¿Qué pediste?

—"Quiero ser reconocida en la prensa como actriz"… Lo más sorprendente es que realmente se cumplió.

—Pero, realmente no pareces estar molesta.

—Es porque ya me desahogue con alguien.

—Ya veo —_¿Se desahogó?... _**¿Con quién podría desahogarse? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Vamos, no te quedes sin decir nada… Tienes que preguntarle **—¿Acaso molestaste a alguien?

—Solo le fui a reclamar a la bruja que provoco todo esto. Aunque la iré a ver en un rato más o podría comenzar un escándalo.

—Asique son amigas ¿No?

—Ah, supongo… Pero quería hablar contigo sobre otra cosa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tu… No estas molesto ¿Verdad?

—Eh?... ¿Tendría que estarlo?

—Es que con todo el alboroto que armaron por lo del Tanabata, se la han pasado hablando de eso en todas partes y…

—Siempre me han llamado "niño", no es algo nuevo… A ti debería molestarte que crean que estas saliendo con un niño.

—Pero yo no te veo como un niño…

—Eh?...

—Eres mucho más maduro que cualquiera de los hombres que he conocido y aunque no estemos saliendo y solo nos encontramos por casualidad, la pase bien contigo. Asique realmente eso no me importa demasiado —_Pero siempre pensé que solo era una especie de amor platónico, ya que ella solo me vería como un hermano menor._

—… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, lo que me molesta es que se metan en mi vida privada y digan que lo hago para ganar popularidad —_Llegamos cerca de un televisor que estaba trasmitiendo en vivo cunado ella termino de hablar._

* * *

—Kotonomi-san no tiene la culpa de nada. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Kyoko-chan, tú eres amiga de Kotonami-san ¿Verdad?

—Así es, no conocimos en un casting.

—¿Por qué di...

* * *

—No pensé que hiciera tanto escándalo por lo que le dije…

—Asique esa es la bruja… Ese programa lo transmiten cerca de aquí.

—Es cierto… será mejor que la vaya a buscar, hasta pronto.

—Nos vemos… —_Murmure mientras ella se marchaba corriendo._

_Mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casa, lo único que escuchaba eran molestos comentarios acerca del paparazzeo… "Ella es demasiado para un chiquillo como ese" "Si salió con ese niño, seguro que se enamoraría de mí fácilmente" "Es obvio que lo hizo por interés, para ser conocida ¿Por qué otra razón lo habría hecho?... Da igual, después de lo que ella dijo no tengo de que preocuparme… O eso pensé antes de verla caminando hacia su casa con su amiga y... un enorme ramo de flores…_

—**¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE DIO ESE RAMO?!...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Después de hacer "Paparazeada en Tanabata", hubieron algunas personas interesadas en una continuación y decidí escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado…

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
